Behind The Story of Gintama : Everyone is the best actor of their own
by Sugartooth Silverponytail
Summary: Don't expect any character in Gintama like their ownself in anime. This fanfic told you lot bunch of story of the actors who are totally different from their character in shoot. Very OOC (lol that's my goal), a lot of unexpected shipping. The main focus is on GinTae. This is my first fanfic, please guide me I'm a newbie. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aftershoot Dopamine

I take a deep breath and blow them out. Man, they called it a day. Even one episode takes eternity to be finished, and it does feel like eternity to have one scene where you have to fight in condition of your body full of sweat (fake one), blood (also fake), much water from the sky which they called rain (of course it was fake, if you mean the rain from someone directed it from above with a hose, a huge one). Well, it's not that I'm not used to it, I have to face them in mostly scenes (can't blame it though, you do have to accept the consequences for becoming the main character, the hero of a shonen anime).

Yep, I am a very bored gentleman in my 27 years old life (to be exact, _in this fanfiction he is older than the anime (he is an actor though)_ ) who have just finished his shoot as the main character of Gintama and yes, my name is not different much (kidding! My name still exactly the same) from the hero, I am the only one with dead-fish-eyes, silver-permed-hair, good-for-nothing, lazy-immature-Jump-reader, sugartooth, a-big-fan-of-my-Ketsu-no-ana ( _am I spell it right?_ ), the-white-demon-joui-patriot, a-disciple-of-shouyo-sensei and the last one a-silver-soul-hero, Sakata Gintoki.

Or….at least those what people with describe about me 'ehem as Gin-san. But, hey, blame the creator of this story who can't even create his own character's name ( _in this fanfiction, he uses his actors' real name to cast the characters_ ). Yet, don't expect me will be the same Gin-san you know in the scene. You have to note this, I assure you, everyone is the best actor in their own character (me included).

So, here I am, stretching my bare feet (my boots are dumped nowhere before I realize it), leaning against the wall ( _I don't know what they called this thin-paper-layered-wall_ ), folding my arms in front of my chest, breathing deeply, and starting to close my eyes. A quick nap won't be bad, just 5minutes condition of my eyes covered by their lid. That's all what I need. Hey, sleeping during job in Japan is acceptable you know, it showed exhaustion from hard work.

It sure feels a year has passed when I slowly opened my lids from the cause of slight shake on my shoulder (I'm not sure, is it my right or left? Whatever). Then, my eyes meet a certain brunette (which I know very much) in her usual ponytail (I never bored of her hairstyle anyway). She smiles sweet and softly at me, her gaze is caring and gentle.

'Kami-sama, what dream have I been through? Oh, if it's a dream, then don't ever wake me up'.

My heart pleaded, gosh, is it really a dream? I mean, right in front of me (the person who wake me up, I guess) is the owner of our "Shooting Area Headquarter", The Kodoukan Dojo, the real cast of Shimura Tae, Shimura Tae. Or get used to call her Otae. I mean, this is the real Otae, ( _if you are thinking of the Otae in Gintama, then put aside that thought as far as you can, she is (just like gin-san) really different from her cast)_. The real one, really is a sweet, kind, caring, gentle, ladylike person, can cook very well, who won't turn everything she makes into a dark matter, a total opposite fromOtae in Gintama.

'Curse you, Gintama Creator! Who make such an angel into a gorilla-demon-monster-lady', my brain's thought.

Back to reality, I gasp after I realize the person in front of me and a little flustered (I confessed).

"O, Otae-san?", I call her abruptly, still trying to calm this damn-too-loud-heartbeat and this way-thinking-too-much-brain from what will she react at me. She just giggled and said,

"Ara, Gin-san, you finally awake! I just thought that you might have dead in your current position, even I told Kagura-chan and Shin-chan to call an ambulance!",smile not leaving her face.

'Eh, wait, what did she said? Is this a scene or reality? I can't differ them now (Curse you Director!). The real Otae-san won't say such a bloody wake up like that. I remind you, she is a total opposite from her cast'.

My jaw gaped widely, I bet I have a really disgusting puzzle expression with my right eyebrow twitching spontantly. 'Am I still in the middle of a shoot? Then, my act must be really cool, 'cause I did a real sleep in my scene. No wonder, I got #1 on the popularity poll character aside that I'm the main character'.

Just then, she let out a loud giggle (still cute anyway) at me and swinging her right hand in the air while the other covering her mouth (so much lady attitude).

"I'm just kidding Gin-san! I shouldn't trick you just after you wake up. You do need time to get your brain ready. Well, I guess that's what wake-up-way Otae will do on you in Gintama. But, it's me though, you don't have to make that questioned-puzzle-look face".

She smiles, giggles still heard from her mouth as she trying to calm herself, 'that's just a little too much to trick Gin-san', in her thought.

"How's your nap? You look like really need a long slumber sleep after today's shoot. It's tough, isn't it? The battle scene seems a lot complicated than before. That gorilla sensei has develop, ne? You did a great job today as always, Gin-san",

she talks to me (or maybe on herself) as she hands me a wet-warm towel. I just realize that I haven't even clean myself all from the leftovers (I call it trashes) and makeup as I nod and take the towel. The exhaust overwhelmed me too much, lucky for me though, I wake up in front of the person I really want to meet after work the most. I often (and secretly) thought how does it feel to have a wife that will always greet you from work (like Otae does right now), chats with me even just a cheesy chat (she does right?), handing me warm towel (check), offering me tea (it's her routine to deliver a cup of refreshing tea to everyone after the shoot at the end of the day, what a great host!), and make sure that everyone is okay back from work (unfortunately it is EVERYONE).

I feel attached to Otae-san ever since her first showed up from episode 1. When she started to offer tea and these after work routines to me and everyone. I always look for it though, the end of the day, spending my time with Otae-san, feeling my mood back and the exhaust just gone nowhere that I don't care. I always positioned her as my Dopamine up until now. Yep, she is my dopamine that I willingly look for afterwork, and she is the right one to complete the day. That's why I don't mind being the main character of Gintama, as if only, 1. they still hireOtae-san in the anime, 2. They still make the kodoukan dojo as the headquarter, and 3. Most important, I will always have my tea and my own dopamine afterwork.

"Here's your tea", she offers me a tray with a glass of Ocha on it, (don't forget her smile).

"Thank you", I mutter softly almost inaudible and I think she doesn't fail to catch a glimpse of my smile (I can't call it smile duh, it's just the corner of my mouth twitching). Her eyes blinked and she stunned for 3 seconds (I guess, as I sip my tea I glance at her from the side of the glass), then she smiles,

"You got your mood back don't you? Finally, you just smiled. I knew that, tea is the best moodbooster!", she said cheerfully and snaps her fingers. Giggling at me. She doesn't realize it, I just nod as a sign of agreement and smile back at her.

"Well, who knows, what will you got after quick nap at the end of the day. You don't really expect your mood will be back this easily ne?",

I said as finishing my tea. She still sits beside me, holding the empty tray with now empty glass on it. Really, it feels like an after work evening with your wife.

"Okaerinasai, Gin-san", she says, glances at me with a smile which is the softest-sightseeing that I saw today.

Guess what, aside from that furious Otae-san in Gintama, who knows she is (just like I said before) such an angel that ends my day perfectly. Everyone is the best actor (or should I say actress?) in their own character.


	2. Chapter 2

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

Xliaf27: Ah, yeah, actually I didn't really realize writing on Gintoki's POV until the conversation start. After all this time, I always got curious on what the hell is happening in Gin-san's thought. So, I started to wonder and wrote them down to this fanfic. Also, I really ship my OTP so much, and I feel like I'm alone in the fandom, 'cause a lot of them hate my OTP ~~(TAT)~~. Hehe, sorry to blabber around. Thank you very much for your review, it really affect and support me very much.

8579: Thank you very much, please keep read my story ^^. Your review support me so much (~'3')~

* * *

Chapter 2

That Bastard Always in My Way

Unfortunately, as I'm being the main character, I also have to face the great Shinsengumi for being our tritagonist (they just additional actually). And unfortunately, this one guy got my nerves for being in my way to Otae-san. If you expect it would that Gorilla Commander, kick that thought as hard as possible. Remember the note, this is behind the scene, everyone is total opposite from their character. Kondo-san is not the threat, he sure is a good man instead of his vice, that Bastard Hijikata. He is a jerk, always try to be the first one to get Otae-san aftershoot tea (the hell I will let that happen), making his way to chat with her, buying his time to get close to her (well, I think I overact, but serious he is the bastard). That's way, I put all my effort when I get the act to mock him (It's fun, trust me).

Otae-san, in the other way, also treats him fairly as much as she treats everyone (I hope this is not my own thought). Well, she is just being a polite host afterall, offering tea, chats with him, oh I forget to tell you that she also in charge for everyone's dinner (I never bored of her cook). So, I don't really get annoyed when she just having her time with that jerk Hijikata. But, his act to block my way (you really need to be smart enough to look through it) and 'steals' my precious dopamine, really pisses me off!

You may say that we are the eternal rival both in the act and real world, I think he also agrees with this tittle too.

I get up from my seat after I realize it's time for dinner. I go to the kitchen first to check and maybe help to prepare a little (the dinner only prepared by Otae-san and Shinpachi-kun, cooked by Otae-san). When I get there, I could see her ponytail swinging this and that way as she hurriedly being here and there preparing the dish. Shinpachi has been in the dinner room to set the utensils. I get closer behind her and now I know one of the menu of tonight's dinner. My favourite, Otae's tamagoyaki. (Remember, Otae-san actually a great cook, so it's not impossible for her making a perfect tamagoyaki in this fanfiction).

"Is the egg being the main dish now?", I ask her out of blue behind her back, smirking. The result, she startled and turned towards me. "Gin-san? Since when did you get here?", innocent face in front of me.

"Not that long. Ah, don't mind me, you should continue your cook, I'm just going to help a little.", I said with a big foolish grin I put (didn't realize it). She chuckled (such a music to me), "Well, actually I expect a lot help from you, Gin-san!". Then, she takes a piece of her precious tamagoyaki with chopstick and hands toward me. "Here, have a taste, tell me about it.", she asks politely as she holding her right kimono's sleeve with the left one. I give a bite, munch it slowly, savoring the taste as I close my eyes (let's call it reflex). 'Kami-sama, I am blessed, I can taste a piece of heaven.'

"…ssed", I mumbled (still munching the egg). "Eh, nani? Is it burnt you say? Really? Ne, Gin-san?", she asked and shaking my sleeve slightly, I sense a little panicked coming from her. I think she worried about my unrecognizable respond.

"It will be burnt if it's cooked by the 'that' Otae. But it's the real Otae-san's tamagoyaki, so I said I'm blessed.", I smiled softly (I guess, trying to act cool in front of your crush). These lazy-half-opened eyes of me meet warm-brown eyes of her. She smiled shyly and gave me a light slap on my shoulder (didn't hurt at all). Quickly, she turns her head away from me (never bored of her swinging ponytail).

'Is she blushing? Or maybe her cheeks reddened from the heat because we are still near the stove? Why just she turns away? Flustered?'

Then again, I heard a giggle (you know where it came from). "Glad to hear it.", she said cheerfully. I felt my heart thumpered (I hope it wsn't loud enough) and blood also rised to my face. 'Crap!', I don't want her to know these cheesy attitudes of me whenever she was around. (Man, that's not cool). Lucky of me, her back was against me, so I guess she didn't see it. Just as I was going to release the breath that I didn't realize being hold, the prince mayo entered the kitchen, ignored the presence of me (he pushed me aside!) and got nearer towards Otae-san.

"Is there anything I can do to help?", he asked, I can see his evilish smirk towards me (yes, directly towards me). My left eyebrow twitched and you can see a crossroad of pulse appeared on my cheek. 'He's trying to be a gentleman huh, fine then, if that's how you gonna play it', my thought running wildly in my brain.

"Eh, Hijikata-san? Well, I just have finished, thanks to Gin-san anyway. I only have to bring the remain dishes to the dinning room. Maybe, that's what you can do, if you really want to help me on something.", she answered with a chuckle to end it.

'Wow, that's cheeky. Didn't know Otae-san will answered with something like that. And eat that Hijibastard! She even thanked me haha (eventhough I am really sure I didn't do anything).'

"Alright, then leave it to me Otae-chan.", he started to put the dishes onto the tray.

"Wait, you don't plan to bring these all, right, Hijikata-kun? Let me help too.", I hurriedly lift the tray before he grab it. (Don't want to lose my part kay?)

"What the? You, all of sudden!", he glared at me. The crossroad appeared on his right temple. 'Shitty permed head!' Hijikata's thought.

"Give me back the tray. I am the one who gonna bring it to dinning room, you know!?", heshouted at me, his voice raised. (Bickers are going to start). I smirked. ' . !'.

"Maa, maa, Hijikata-kun calm down, will you? I am going to help you here. The tray is heavy you know? I am afraid youcan't bring it properly. It will be dangerous. Leave it to Gin-san, ne? Just Gin-san is enough, ne Otae-san?",I started to leave the kitchen with Otae-san followed behind me. She smiled awkwardly and noded. Her eyebrow being raised one. I think she feltuneasy towards Hijikata.

"I'm sorry Hijikata-san, you are trying to help but I don't know any task I could give you to help. So shame of me.", gloomy expression filled her face. 'Damit Hijibastard', I frowned and glared at him. He frowned and glared me back. We started our Glaring War.

"It.. It's okay, Otae-chan. You don't have to be awkward like that. Haha, take it easy on me.", he stopped adn answered her, his right hand scratched the back of his head. (I wonder if it because of the itching).

'Alright then!', I give up. Anything to wash that gloom away. I stopped and turned to Hijikata. Action!

"Ne, Hijikata-kun, I think I...need.. uhm your little help here (my throat being honest). Could you spare these goods for me? I just realize the tray becomes heavy. Maybe you can bring some of the plates, although I doubt you could do that.", I slowed my pace, feeling the tray being a little shaky (can't admit that I have to do this).

"Heh, off your limits huh? Well then, guess can't be help that you NEED me just to bring some plates.", he grinned triumphly and walked towards me.

I handed the tray to him and took some plates that I can carry by myself (I gave all the heavy plates on him). That way we both will LOOKED like helping each other.

"Look at you! I'm surprised you both will share, but this way is nice, right? I'm glad Gin-san and Hijikata-san are helping each other like this.", she said cheerfully.

'We did it', longsighs following. Not long after that, the hallway ended to where we headed, the dinning room.

Everyone have been there, all the actors and crews even the shitty director. They just finished their afterwork's tea and sitted on the side of the dinner table. Luckily, The Shimuras have a big dinning room and long tables that can fit us all.

"Eh? Gin-san, Hijikata-san? Have you both just been from the kitchen? No wonder, Aneue get here a little earlier than the usual. Thank you for helping her.", Shinpachi-kun said, then he bowed politely. (The Shimura knows they manners very well).

"Not a big a deal, pattsuan. Don't bother yourself, you both have served us very well.", I said sheepishly (trying to act cool in front of your crush's brother, anyway I have consider him as my own brother).

"Yeah, no problem Shinpachi-kun. We didn't help much, your sister could handle it.", Hijikata said as he sat down beside the table.

All the dishes had served on the tables, all of the actors (Me, the duo yorozuya, Otae-san, that purple-haired kunoichi, the shinsengumi, jouishishi, otose and her gangs, etc., you can mention them) and all of the crews even the gorilla sensei were here too.

"Saa, minna-san! Let's dig in!", said Kondo-san as he lifted a glass of beer. "Mou, honey! Don't be so loud. Seriously, you are the spirit of party.", said Sa-chan besides him.

(Surprise? Well, in this fanfic, Sa-chan is Kondo's girlfriend, they both are really lovey dovey. Fyi, Sa-chan is a possessive one and Kondo-san is a kind-hearted one).

I just rolled my eyes as caused of that stupid couple attitude. (I mean, come on. Flirting during dinner? Bothersome, right?). And this even not a party, so why that Gorilla commander lifted his glass?

"Maa, ittadakimasu.", I said, not wanted to feel more bothered. I separated the chopstick and was starting to get the tamagoyaki when suddenly that Hijibastard (like I said always) got in the way.

"Gomen, Gintoki. I'm feeling tamagoyaki today.", he smirked and blinked towards me.

'Damn, that v-shaped pony haired man!'. Suddenly, I could feel the vein popped in my forehead. This dinner is going to turn into a war.

* * *

Please read and review

Sorry for all the typos and my grammar up there~~~~


End file.
